prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cure Alumi
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cure Believe page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 00:06, April 7, 2013 Stubbing problem I have seen these days that you have stubbing "Futari wa Pretty Cure" episodes. I don't want to see that because those articles are full. I, Williukea and other contibuters have done some episodes on full summary, we have spent many time on it. If you think they should be a stub, why don't you write them by yourself and then see how much it takes? I don't want to see that again, not in full sections of article. I will be replacing them as not anymore stubs. "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco (talk) 02:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, but i was mad, it is unfair for people seeing their articles as stubs. Think before you do something, if you don't, it might cause trouble. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 02:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello from another world Do you know who the heck this is? Like maybe an admin on another wiki who is friends with Curenatsuki? user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 13:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) new poll Hi I'm always hurting for poll ideas for the main page. If you have any don't really blog them just message me and it'll probably wind up on the front page. Shadowneko (talk) 13:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Colored Fonts Hi, it's me Cure passion, you can call me Sirus. The way that you do colored fonts is use: < font color=*whatever color* > but without the first and last spaces. I hope this helps. Cure passion 22:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) candidates for deletion criteria Hi no trouble here I just wanted to go over what constitutes a stub and what should be marked with the Delete tag. My credo is basically "one sentence does not a page make" and if you see any more like this please mark them for deletion. Alot more content and formatting is required to make a stub. Shadowneko (talk) 12:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Wallpapers Hi, about the Heartcatch! Wallpapers, you cannot find them anymore because, Heartcatch! is already done and now they only have Doki Doki. But i have found some/maybe a few and uploaded them, they are in Heartcatch! episodes, try seeing the Heartcatch! episodes, and see if they have any wallpapers. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 18:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Well, i know episode 37 is with the Mirage Cures..right? If i find that wallpaper, i'll uplaoded and i'll tell you, i hope that okay with you. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 18:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, you can't never find the heartcatch ones. It happened a long time ago. The website says to get them on time, it is impossible to find heartcatch, because they only preview from Smile, and up. : Even if you sign up, you have the right to get all three wallpapers of Doki Doki, but you must pay to downloud them, and you still can't access Heartcatch. So there is no way of getting your wallpaper. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 15:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door lyrics Thank you, for telling me to fix the kanji ones, the problem was that they were wrong actually. Thank you again, and I fixed them. If you still think, they aren't good again, feel free to ask me again. Thanks. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 18:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes, I saw that, I gave Wqaas guy, a warning, and thanked Juliominako for doing it, mostly I can remove it by myself, but I don't want to, as I am planning on doing something else with my talk page. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 17:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) well here we go I ended up removing more bad catagories from three other pages too. I handed down a ban for this as I've seen stuff like this before. Also according to the rules it's "Pretty Cure" not "Precure"Shadowneko (talk) 12:28, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Cure Alumi. I am simply just advertising to you, because it seems like you know my friend CureHibiki. Anyway, I made a wiki called Precure IRl where you roleplay as a precure, do challenges, and other cool stuff. I just made it, and would love if you could check it out. Thanks. HeartcatchFan! (talk) 20:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC)